Remember This
by N. Time
Summary: We held onto everything we had, until we had nothing - Anon
1. Prologue

**Remember This **_a harry potter fanfiction novel by N. Time_

Prologue (In A Slight Third Person, Freeverse Manner)

They were laying down on the hill, the wind as wild and loud as ever but for some strange reason, they were oddly quiet. Until a sniff was heard, and Teddy leaned over himself to see the small, redheaded girl crying. "I don't want you to go Teddy, I don't want you to go. I know I say this a bunch of times, but I don't want you to go. I don't want you to not talk to me at the station, cause you're to busy kissing Tor, and I don't want you to leave me alone for a year and all the rest. I don't want you to go." By the time Lily finishes talking, her delicate sniffles have turned into full blown sobs, snot and everything. He doesn't say a word, just stares at the girl in front of him, till he can do no more looking, as it hurts to much. And it brings up a funny, funny little feeling that is just so wrong, he has to deny it was never there. He can't get rid of that funny feeling, so he knocks it down to hunger and scoops her up to take her home, where her mum was probably making tunafish sandwiches with sweetcorn, cut out into a star shape using biscuit cutters. It all reminds him how painfully young she is, and how much of a little star she is, little being the operative word, and he can't bring her down with him. He can't bring her down with him, never mind how (in)appropriate it would be, her being his only downfall and all. So he ignores the fire in his chest when Lily leans against it and cries. And he ignores the ice in his head when the sky's tears fall upon it, so similar to Lilys. He just ignores everything, and pretend they're going to make it out of here okay.


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One: _**An Exceedingly Short Surprise**

It'd been 7 years since Lily had last seen Teddy. In those 7 years, she had grown up, into the opposite of what everyone expected her to be, save for a few things. They had expected a good grade, friendly, sweet girl who was eager to please. She had given them a long legged but still almost impossibly short, bright, quiet with a sharp and hidden tongue, never been kissed, sarcastic girl with cherry red lips and a fireflame attitude to match. They assumed she'd be a Gryffindor, she was a Slytherin. She wasn't a slut, and may have been innocent in that area, but wasn't innocent on a whole. She kept to herself, and was a nice girl to those who she let surround her; which consisted of her family and few friends.

Yes, she had only a few friends. This was the category that shocked everyone, family and unknowns alike. She hadn't used her fathers fame to gain her popularity, and though she was mildly friendly to them, she hadn't become friends with any of the people who were the children of her fathers friends. Instead, Lise Boire, Marnie Cart and Melissa Wald became her closet and only friends.

They weren't all in the same house as her, only Lise was. Marnie was a Hufflepuff, through and through; Lise was a Ravenclaw and Melissa was a Gryffindor. But house pride and prejudice didn't matter to them. All they cared about were the things they talked about. Like the new Defense Against Dark Arts professor.

"Are you sure you haven't seen him, Lily? Have the school are already in love with him, including our very own Marnie!" The girls giggled and shrieked with laughter as Marnie turned a bright shade of red that could almost rival Lily's hair. "Don't worry Mar, he'll never fall for you!" Lily exclaimed, lovingly teasing one of her best mates. "Oh stop it! I swear, you all are worse then Peeves! I don't bloody fancy him, and anyway, how would him not loving me make me feel any better!" Lily's expression darkened, a look of warning reflected in her eyes. "Because if he does Mar, if he does fall for you and you for him, then you'll be screwed. Completely."

Melissa rolled her eyes and humphed loudly, bored with Lily's melodramatic antics. "Snap out of it Lils. Don't be such a prat. Mar can fancy who she likes." Melissa grinned , ignoring Marnie's denials of ever liking him. "And anyway, we have DADA now. So you really ought to prepare to eat your own words." Lily groaned. She simply did not want to get up. Lily groaned. She simply did not want to get up. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending how you look at it), her friends pulled her up, and Marnie ran of towards her Muggle Studies lesson, and the rest left for their next lesson.

Needless to say, soon after the girls parted and Lise, Melissa and Lily headed off to Defense Against Dark Arts. They were laughing and giggling on the way, discussing the severity of Professor Parkinson and how she must have liked Scorpius's dad in the past, or how he must have scorned her in some terribly romantic way, for why else would she be such a cow to him? That is, they were discussing this, until they came into the DADA classroom and saw Teddy fucking Lupin, they're new professor. Lily's eyes were wide, and fixated on him. He was now 27, and he'd grown taller. His hair was still perfectly shaggy and a was currently a lovely chestnut shade, instead of the light blue he usually donned. His eyes were staring at her as well, and was obviously drinking her in. They stayed like this for only a few seconds to long, before Teddy realized what he was doing and stopped, snapping her out of it in the process. "Just sit down. It may be your first class, but tardiness is never acceptable. You'll only get a warning this time around, but next time well... there won't be a next time. Sit down." His voice was hard and careful. It gave off the impression that he was in control, but inside he was shaking. With fear, with pain, with hunger.

Slowly, Lily walked to a random chair. She couldn't help but stare down at it refusing to meet his burning gaze, and she stayed like that for the whole lesson. It took forever, and countless smug looks from Melissa and confused/curious ones from Lise, but finally the lesson was over, and she could leave. And yet, for some inane reason, she took longer then everybody else to pack up her things and she lingered as everyone left, till finally she could look up at him. "Lilyflowe- Lily." His throat was hoarse as soon as felt her eyes, and still he choose to spoke, for reasons that were beyond him. She walked up to him, closer and closer till he could feel her warm breath on his neck. Lily looked up at him, still refusing to look him dead in the eye, and sniffed. "You are a unbelievable Plonker, Mr Lupin." She said quietly, before running out the room as fast as she could, leaving him staring after her and the empty doorway, a small silver band on his middle finger catching the afternoon sunlight.

_Authors Note: _And so begins the first chapter of my story! Updates will be at least once a week, and at the most three or four times, regardless of holidays etc. This is a Teddy Lupin/Lily Luna Potter story, with some Lily/OC and Teddy/Victoire mixed in.

_Disclaimer: _If I owned Harry Potter, it would never sell, because I am not a genius like JK Rowling.

**Please review. It would make me smile, and updates more frequent.**


End file.
